


Ruler of the Seven

by Kay_kat



Series: Did Someone Say Thrones? [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Lucifer is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-21 09:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15554607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kay_kat/pseuds/Kay_kat
Summary: Lucifer's after something...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist. Apologies in advance.

Dan stands in a small alleyway overlooking the victim of what looks like a mugging gone wrong. The woman lays face up, what once was a pool of blood, now a dried red stain upon the cracked pavement spreads from the back of her head. She’s wearing dress trousers and, what Dan thinks is, a high-quality woollen, maybe cashmere, cardigan. Her shoes, jewellery and purse are all noticeably absent.

Ella had concluded that head trauma was probable cause of death. It made sense. The mugger had probably got a bit too rough, the pair had struggled, and the woman had fallen backwards hitting her head on the pavement.

Unfortunately, in a town like L.A. Dan had seen these kinds of cases more than he wished he had. Every death was a tragedy, but to see someone killed over something as insignificant as some jewellery and a bit of cash always gave him a reminder of just how fragile life is. Be in the wrong place at the wrong time and that could be it.

He lets out a hefty sigh, trying to shake his morose thoughts as he continues to write his notes out.

If he's honest with himself, he can understand Lucifer’s ‘living in the moment’ lifestyle. He always seems to do whatever he wants, whenever he wants. Of course, he doesn’t always consider how his more-often-than-not reckless behaviour affects the people around him but, Dan can take a page out of Lucifer’s book at least. He should start surfing again, he decides. He’d been wanting to and had been putting it off with a multitude of excuses.

_Carpe Diem._

Seize the day.

He smiles, nodding to himself as he decides he will definitely go to the beach before work tomorrow.

He looks up from his notes as he hears that unmistakably, bouncy, British accent echoing down the alley and sees Chloe striding towards him, Lucifer in tow.

It almost looks like Chloe is trying to run away from the guy, she’s moving with purpose faster than there seems to be any need for, Lucifer scrambles to keep up behind her.

Dan frowns, as the pair approach him.

“Come on,” Lucifer purrs, his voice velvety sweet.

“Oh. My…” Chloe makes a noise that’s somewhere between an exasperated huff and a growl coming to a stop beside Dan. “Lucifer. Please. Stop.”

He lets out a puff of air and stops beside her.

“Please?” He smiles a toothy grin, meeting her eyes with his brown ones. Dan’s seen the face before on his daughter whenever she wants chocolate cake. The puppy dog eyes.

“For _the_ last time, _no_.”

His grin fades quickly, and he pouts dramatically, shoulders slumping.

“But-”

“Stop. Or go sit in the car.” She crosses her arms, giving him her ‘stern mom’ face. “You are irritating the _hell_ out of me.”

Lucifer sighs, conceding and falls silent.

“Mornin’,” Dan finally deems it safe to join the conversation.

“Hey,” she replies flatly.

Lucifer grumbles at him.

“What’ve we got?”

“Looks like-”

“What if I kept it in the penthouse?” Lucifer interrupts, unceremoniously dismissing Dan’s brief.

Chloe balls her fists, turning slowly with eyes like daggers.

“It’s your place, Lucifer. Do what you want.”

“So, that’s a yes?” His eyebrows creep towards his hairline as a smile tugs at the corners of his mouth.

“If I say yes will you shut up about it?”

“Yes.”

“Fine.”

His faces lights up with an ear to ear smile and he pulls his phone from his breast pocket, rapidly firing of a text message before bringing the phone up to his ear. He holds his index finger up to the pair before bouncing on his toes down the alley away from them.

Chloe shakes her head, holding her hand to her face and lets out a sigh.

“What was that about?” She opens her mouth to reply but he quickly regrets asking and shakes his head. “Actually I don’t wanna know.”

He smiles trying not to think about the obscure exchange too much. He really doesn’t want to try and guess what Lucifer is into.

Ella joins them a moment later, her kit slung over her shoulder.

“I blame you for this,” Chloe jokes with a smile, pointing at Ella, forgoing a greeting.

A momentary flash of confusion crosses the smaller woman’s face before she smiles widely, dismissing the odd remark.

“Good morning to you too, Decker!”

 

~

 

_A week later_

 

Chloe stands in the elevator as it takes her to the penthouse, pondering over the meaning of Lucifer’s cryptic text to meet her here.

A moment later the door slides open with a ding.

She steps out of the elevator, her mouth agape as she takes in the sight before her.

The apartment is dark, save for the faint light from the bar casting a glow across sitting area, where his Italian leather seats are noticeably absent.

In front of her, Lucifer sits regally, a smug smirk plastered on his face, in _the iron throne_.

The light reflects off the twisted metal at odd angles, illuminating his sharp features.

She regards him with wide eyes as he waggles his eyebrows suggestively at her.

Sha can’t fight the smile that creeps across her face. He looks immaculate in his black three-piece suit, his legs parted slightly in front of him and his arms relaxed on the metal arm rests. He’d told her before he had a throne in Hell, but she didn’t quite believe it until now.

It suits him.

Well, _suits him_ might be an understatement. He looks comfortable yet powerful. She restrains herself from jumping him right there and then.

“You actually bought it?”

“Well,” he tilts his head to one side, preening, “it’s a replica. Obviously.”

She stalks closer to him until she’s within a step of his knees.

“My king,” she says with a sultry smile and an exaggerated bow of her head.

“Are you going to pledge your allegiance to me?” He smirks, pressing his tongue into his cheek.

“I can do better than that.”

She moves slowly, seductively, placing a hand on his knee caressing him with her touch as she rounds him and jumps into his lap, sitting across his knees.

He chuckles, wrapping his arm around her back, gently leaning her against the arm rest.

She snakes her arm around his neck pulling him into a rough kiss, savouring the taste of him.

He pulls away just enough to look into her eyes.

“Oof, Khaleesi!” He grins before she pulls him back to her, deepening the kiss and finding his tongue with hers.

As ridiculous as the chair is, she likes it.


	2. Queen of Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus chapter featuring Maze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just a short thing I wrote on the train. It was pretty much inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/LesleyAnnBrandt/status/1030491678275072000?s=17)  
> tweet from Lesley-Ann Brandt.  
> Enjoy!

Maze stalks through the almost empty club, shooting a sultry smile in Patrick, the bartender’s, direction as she heads for the elevator. He meets her gaze for a moment before quickly averting it and returns to polishing the glass in his hand like it’s the most interesting thing in the world.

She reaches the golden doors and hits the call button harder than necessary, a show of her irritation to no one in particular. Although maybe if she broke it Lucifer would think twice before bothering her to come meet him. She dismisses the thought quickly. He would just replace it and miss the point as he _always_ did.

The elevator dings as the door opens and she steps inside, positioning herself to lean against the back wall. As it ascends she idly wonders why she is bothering to do anything Lucifer asks of her.

Soon enough she arrives at the Penthouse and, with a sigh, enters the dark apartment.

“Lucifer,” she calls when she scans the place and doesn’t see him, “what do you want now? I haven’t got all…” Her voice trails off as something catches her attention.

Her eyes narrow as she approaches the area that once housed a fine set of Italian leather sofas. She stops, hands on hips, regarding the metal chair before her with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. Her head cocks as she hears movement coming from deeper within the flat, probably the bathroom.

“Ah!” Lucifer emerges from the bedroom behind her, she doesn’t turn to face him but hears him shrugging a jacket on and pulling the cuffs straight. “Maze, I need-”

“I don’t know what _this_ is about,” she gestures to the throne sitting in front of her, “but, _I approve.”_ She draws the last two words out, punctuating it by running her tongue over her teeth and prowls forward to inspect further.

She runs a finger over one of the swords along the back, testing the sharpness of the blade, and looks up to where he stands.

“Feeling homesick? Certainly makes the place feel more like home.”

He scoffs, looking affronted. “ _Homesick?”_ he spits the word, his expression darkening. "Hell _is not_ my home, Mazikeen.”

She rolls her eyes at his dramatic outburst.

“Well? What’s with the throne then?” A wide amatory smile spreads across her face, eyebrows rising. “Decker into roleplay? Didn’t take her as the type.” She bites her lip suggestively.

“No! Chloe and I have been watching Game of Thrones, you know I love a good throne, I thought it would look good in the Penthouse.”

“Right…”

“You should watch it, it’s very…” he pauses, looking her up and down, “ _you.”_

She leans against the arm of the chair. “Whatever. What did you want anyway? I’m in the middle of tracking a bounty so make it quick.”

“Oh,” he pulls his phone from his pocket, reading a text, “I actually have to go, this will have to wait.”

He heads towards the elevator and closes the doors behind him before she can protest.

She huffs. Why did she keep coming when he called her? She doesn’t work for him anymore. She moves around to sit in the chair. The metal is cold on her skin but sitting there makes her feel powerful.

She smirks to herself.

_One day…._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Follow me on Twitter if you fancy having a chat about Lucifer, Deckerstar or anything really [@kaykat666](https://twitter.com/kaykat666). Thanks for reading!


End file.
